


On The Run

by Mustangsflame



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hank is an android, Role Reversal, and a dumbass, and his othe rbrotehr, collin - Freeform, connor is trans, mentions of nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mustangsflame/pseuds/Mustangsflame
Summary: Connor is a dummy and forgets he's human; switched roles during the On The Run Chapter.





	On The Run

**Author's Note:**

> my first dbh fic, :) im so happy to finally get this done
> 
> sorry for typos i tried to beta this all the way through but my eyes don't work.

Dealing with this android, Hank, wasn’t exactly high on his priority list. Connor had much better things to do, like pass out from work exhaustion or drink enough coffee for his heart to give out. So what if Connor didn’t particularly like androids. He had every reason to hate them. They were the reason his father died.

Except… this one wouldn’t leave him alone. Connor knew that Hank was ordered to accompany him on cases, but it was annoying, Connor concluded. It was annoying and unwarranted and he knew that Captain Stern put him up to this. Something about getting over grief. Connor didn’t really care for the reason behind it. 

“Do you have a dog?” The android asked, now sitting across from Connor in an empty desk. Connor raised his eyebrows. 

“A cat.” He muttered. Hank looked puzzled. 

“But there are dog hairs on your chair.” It wasn’t a question. 

“My brother’s dog.” Connor answered bluntly. He really didn’t want to talk to this android. The android looked lost in thought for a moment, before nodding his head. Of all things Connor expected him to say, it certainly wasn’t what came out of his mouth. 

“I like dogs… and cats...perhaps, I like dogs more, though.” Hank looked like he was chuckling to himself but Connor was more puzzled by his statement. Since when did androids have a preference for the type of animal they liked? Connor pondered this for a moment before turning back to the case file on his desk. No new leads for the deviant case. Damn. 

Hank asked a few more questions, all of which, proceeded to tick Connor off more. He simply huffed to himself and opened his phone to browse through social media. Hank came around to stand next to him. 

“Lieutenant, I suggest you start working so we can actually solve the case.” Hank spoke with a smug expression. It made Connor sick. He looked up to the android standing over him, narrowing his eyes. 

Connor opened his mouth to speak but another officer came running in, shoving the case file in his hands. He was clearly out of breath. Connor turned to help the officer, catching something about the sighting of a deviant and how they had to move quick so the deviant didn’t run. This case was time sensitive. Connor nodded, grabbing his jacket and nodding his head towards Hank, walking out of the precinct. Connor was reading over the case file as they got into the car, handing it over to Hank, who was in the passenger seat. He started the engine and they were off. 

It didn’t take long to get to the suspected location of the deviant, Connor barely getting through two songs on his playlist before they arrived. He hopped out of the car, Hank following close behind him.  
He met up with Ben, shoving his hands in his pockets as he listened to the suspected locations of the deviant.  
Hank stayed by the car, looking off into space or something, as far as Connor was concerned. Connor could really care less. 

“What are you gonna do with that thing?” Ben asked, nodding his head towards Hank. Connor shrugged. Technically, Hank was his android, but Hank was also on lease from Cyberlife until the cases involving deviants were over. 

“I don’t know.” He commented, before making his way back over to Hank. 

“The deviant stole a pair of wire cutters.” Hank said, throwing Connor for a loop.

“What?” Connor blinked.

“I checked the CCTV of the store the deviant was sighted in, it was caught stealing a pair of wire cutters.” Hank explains, Connor nodding his head as he followed.

“Which means what?” Connor asked, watching Hank as he scanned the area, his eyes seeming to have settled on something. Connor turned to see what that was. An abandoned house and a fence… which wire cutters would be used on. Hank began to walk forwards, Connor following behind, pulling his gun out, just in case. 

They crawled through the hole in the gate, Connor opting to stay out and keep watch in the front of the house as Hank went in. He could hear Hank question someone, but he stayed put. It wasn’t even ten minutes in before he heard a crash and yelling, hearing a door open and slam. Connor managed to catch sight of the running suspects, knowing immediately that those were the deviants. He had a choice; go see if Hank was okay or chase the deviants. Connor could see Amanda’s disapproving glare. 

Connor huffed, turned and ran after the deviants. 

He knew Hank was hot on his tail, almost keeping pace with him. Had Connor not have gotten the headstart, Hank would have beat him by a mile. Connor kept his speed, though, years of competitive training from Amanda and against his brothers kept him fit and sharp on his instincts. He stopped as an officer pointed down the alleyway, saying something Connor couldn’t make out and Connor took off again, now evenly matched with Hank. Connor saw the deviant’s face, he got to the gate as the deviant dropped on the other side, stopping for a moment. Hank grabbed his arm to keep him there. As if Connor would let Hank get himself killed chasing after the deviant himself. He vaulted over the fence, sliding down the mud path after the deviant. He heard his name from where Hank was, muffled through the sound of his own heart, and the rustling of the fence. Hank was following him.

Connor leaped over the highway barrier, feeling the rush of air as a car passed him, before bolting out into the highway. He made it two lanes before another car rushed past him. He managed to make it two more lanes after that and jumped over the middle barrier, now running on grass and mud, gaining on the deviant and the little girl. The deviant was helping the little girl over the next barrier to go back out on the highway going the opposite way. Connor was almost there, reaching out his arm to grab her. He missed, but stayed on their heels, already crouching to jump over the barrier to continue the chase. He was, until he saw the deviant turn around, only for a split second, and shove him back. He always forgot how strong androids were. He stumbled back onto his ass, barely catching a glimpse of Hank as he passed Connor, leaping over the barrier and continuing the chase. 

Connor couldn’t breathe. The amount of adrenaline in his system had him running until he was forcefully stopped. He grabbed the grass with his hands to center himself, trying to recollect his thoughts. When had he dropped his gun? Where had he dropped his gun? He felt like he only had a second to breathe before he was being yanked back up by his arm. He let out a pained whine, blinking rapidly to clear the spots from his vision. He looked over to see who was holding him up, and who would've guessed it? It’s the fucking android. Connor let out a wheezing cough as Hank got him stable on his feet. Connor was covered in mud and rain and who knew what else from the highway. He couldn’t breathe.

He couldn’t breathe.

Connor bent over to rest his hands on his knees, dry heaving for a couple seconds before wiping at his mouth and straightening out. 

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Hank’s booming voice echoed in their little space on the highway. Connor’s eyes widened, standing to attention, not expecting the android to yell at him, of all options. 

“I-”

“You weren’t! You humans are so fucking dumb sometimes!” Huh, cursing androids. He felt his jacket be yanked forward and, oh, moving his upper body was definitely not a choice right now. His binder might’ve broken a rib. 

“Hank,” Connor wheezed out, coughing again. “I can’t- I think I might’ve broken a rib.” He presses a hand to his rib cage and oh, shit, he did. It hurt to talk. It hurt to breathe. Hank gave him a quizzical look before the pieces clicked together. 

“I see.” In one fell swoop, Hank picked Connor up and they made their way back across the highway. Everything was slower now, for Connor at least. The cars weren’t moving so fast anymore. He couldn’t even be embarrassed that his android was carrying him back to his car. He coughed again. Now all he had to do was face the wrath of Nines and Amanda. Maybe Collin would help patch him up. Connor would figure it out once he reopened his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @mustangsflame and shoot me writing requests lol


End file.
